In existing technologies, when recognizing whether a service request to change a mobile phone number is genuine, it is often necessary to go through several times of interaction with a user. For example, the user is required to input user information, such as a text message verification code, an I.D. number, an email address, or a security question. The service request is identified to be a trusted service request only after the user information input by the user passes verification, and then a service operation to change the mobile phone number is executed. However, the above identification method usually requires a user to memorize different user information, and the verification flow is relatively cumbersome, which leads to a relatively poor user experience. In addition, multiple interactions with the user could affect the efficiency of recognizing a service request to change a mobile phone number.